


One Night

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: "Yes, we are," Lance kissed his cheek, taking his bag from him. "Tonight, we shall relax!"





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates of my multiple chapter stories, but I haven't had the time lately with adding to the longer chapters (aka, Falling For You Slowly and 50 First Dates) 
> 
> I plan on updating those this weekend, but something might come up so.. yeah
> 
> For now, have this fluffy story I randomly came up with and typed in twenty minutes (I should really be asleep rn) 
> 
> Gonna hate myself in the morning, but eh. Klance is worth it.

Has Lance ever said out loud how much he hates high school? Yeah, probably. 

Unlike all of his friends - excluding his boyfriend - he couldn't bring himself to actually sit down and do the work he was sent home with. All the calculations from trigonometry and the book he was reading in English was too much for him. Plus, he has a massive project due by the end of the week in his art class with Hunk.

With that, Lance has been forcing himself to go to bed at eleven every night so he can wake up at seven to get ready for school. He always has to be quiet whenever Keith is over though since he sleeps in till seven forty-five. 

Since school started, Lance and Keith barely have time to just relax and hang out. On the weekends, they would both spend time with Lance's family or hang with the group of friends they share. At the end of all that, they'd flop into bed, cuddle, and sleep. 

Lance is growing impatient and desperate. Keith is able to sit down and force himself to do his work when he knows he absolutely needs to, which is _always_ when Lance doesn't have any work. Lance hates the irony. 

But now Lance has it all planned out. It's Friday and he finished all of his work at school during lunch instead of eating, much to Hunk's displeasure. He gathered up all the blankets he could find and set up the foldable bed from the couch that Shiro got them last Christmas. 

Since Keith didn't really have a family to live with, Lance was able to get a job as soon as he began to drive and saved up enough money so he could get an apartment. His parents didn't mind since the house was full, but he had to see them every weekend. Keith mostly stayed with Shiro at first but soon found his way to stay with Lance 99% of the week. 

He gathered popcorn, candy, and other snacks for them and pulled up the TV show the two have been trying to watch for the last two months. He grinned to himself and checked his watch. Six minutes till Keith should get home. 

Lance made sure with Shiro that Keith didn't have a whole lot of work earlier that day. Since Keith has a job right after school, he can't get it done till he gets home at seven. Lance never minded, but for now, he's going to pull the work away from Keith so they can be a couple for once. 

As soon as Keith walked through the door, he squeaked in surprise when Lance engulfed him in a tight hug. "Baby, you're back!" 

"Yeah..?" Keith raised an eyebrow, leaning into his just a bit. Lance could feel the worked up tension in his back and made a note to give him a massage later. Keith's gaze turned to the couch, blinking in confusion. "You doing something tonight?" 

"Yes, we are," Lance kissed his cheek, taking his bag from him. "Tonight, we shall relax!" 

Keith sighed, rubbing his eye. "Lance, I need to finish-" 

"Ah-ah~" Lance wiggled a finger, tossing the bag aside. "We are relaxing for one night this weekend. We're gonna start that show we wanted to see!" Keith's eyes brightened a bit. Lance grabbed his biceps and pulled him closer to the couch, pecking his lips. "Go change into some comfy clothes then come out here." 

Keith sighed heavily, lips twitching up. "Fine." 

The two were settled on the couch in less than five minutes, Netflix up and running. Keith snuggled up against Lance, chewing on the chocolate Lance laid in the candy pile. The blankets were tucked all around then, only their torso and above exposed to the air. 

Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair, a smile lighting his lips every time he looked down and saw the bright curiosity and interest in Keith's eyes. They both laughed at the funny parts. They both kept predicting the endings of the episodes. They both feel into an intense silence when the climax of the episodes came up. It was wonderful. Beautiful. _Perfect._

Sometime around episode five, Lance had Keith on his stomach at the end of the foldable bed, hands running off his bare back. His palms dug into the knots, receiving a sigh of bliss each time. Keith's shirt was rolled up the his shoulders, his hair tangled in a mess with it. Lance smiled and planted a few kisses here and there, but kept his attention of the show as well.

Towards the end of episode ten, Lance saw it was almost nine. He grinned and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Keith mumbled softly into his chest, cuddling closer to Lance. 

Lance hummed and turned the show to a movie for background noise, pulling Keith closer. "Tired, Keithy?" 

"A little..." Keith murmured, purring softly at Lance's fingers curling through his hair. "Didn't sleep a lot this week.." 

"I knew it," Lance chuckled, kissing his forehead. "We can go to bed. Get some good sleep, yeah?"

"That sounds nice..." Keith hummed, opening his eyes just a bit to peer up at Lance. Eyes softening, Lance couldn't help but lean in a kiss Keith. 

His lips were soft and moved lazily against his own. Keith didn't bother to move for a better position, too sleepy to convince himself to do so. Lance didn't mind. He cupped his cheek and stroked the bone with his thumb, enjoying the sweetness flowing between them. 

Lance soon had them both on their sides, his arms wrapped around Keith, chest against back. Keith's head laid on his bicep, legs curled up slightly with fingers curled around Lance's arms. Lance nuzzled his hair, breathing in the smell of his shampoo that Keith used this morning. He couldn't help but think about how much he loved Keith. 

It wasn't long before they were both out like a light. 

 

Lance woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and sausage the next morning. When he managed to sit up and rub his eyes, Keith had made his way back over to him with two plates. "Morning, sleepyhead." Keith set the plant on top of Lance's criss crossed legs. Lance smiled, breathing in the tasty smell of breakfast. 

"Aww, thanks, babe," Lance cooed, leaning over and stealing a quick kiss. Keith blushed lightly but just shook his head, turning his attention to the TV they left on last night. Lance leaned his head on Keith's shoulder, humming happily as he ate his breakfast. 

Last night was definitely the best one in months.


End file.
